The present disclosure relates to a load detector including beam type load cells and a load detection system including the load detector.
There is known present-on-bed detection in which a load applied to a bed in hospitals, nursing homes, and the like is detected to determine whether a patient or an assisted-living resident is present on the bed. The detection of the load can be performed by disposing load detectors at various positions, and Japanese Patent No. 4829020 discloses, as its example, a load detector to be arranged under each support leg supporting a bed.